ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evolved To'kustar/Archive 1
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 08:36, May 12, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. You here too? Hey,you're the one in the canon wiki right?And please categorize your pages. Sweet Victory! 04:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well,i do the same thing like you before.Here,you can make your own category. Sweet Victory! 05:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yyuu Hey,how's your problem with Yyuu in canon wiki? Sweet Victory! 05:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait,Blaziken now an admin? And yes,Yyuu is the bad guy. Sweet Victory! 05:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool! And bye now,i have something to do. Sweet Victory! 05:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) All Done All done! You know, instead of Ult. Wildmutt, maybe you could make a fanart Ultimate Waybig for your icon. (But make sure it fits the dimensions so it isn't distorted. This may take multiple tries.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Request Tomorrow I am going to do new episodes. Do you want to do a cross over with your series and my series? Like you could clone your Omnitrix and give it to Stan? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Fluffball Okay Thank you! I was going to do mine on paint too! lol. Do you like Revenge of Rahk? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE: Request I was wondering if YOU would be in it with the Megamatirx. "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE RE RE: Fuzzball I couldn't get my pic. of Fuzzball to work... look at his page. "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Actully look at the uploaded pictures. Take it if you want. Night This might help you. Thomas Hozempa 15:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Like My Fourarms? Well do you? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE RE: Do you like my Fourarms? Thanks. Did you see my Fuzzball pic.? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Template Hello,in your templates,i see you just add 1st Appearances.In fact,you should add Species,home world,etc.See this page for an example. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 12:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stan 14 Do you want to be a evolved to'kustar? New Episode HERE! It's the End The world is supposed to end today. Whoo. "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 13:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Borrowing Stormfront Sure. I don't mind. This just shows that people like my ideas! Thomas Hozempa 15:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy Sure. I'm getting more requests for Paperboy than LMN, even though I think LMN's a bit cooler. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stormfront You should make an episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX where he unlocks Stormfront as a new alien! P.S. Did you know Stormfront is a Thundorian from Stormoria? Thomas Hozempa 01:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Category You know,in your episodes you put "Season arc" instead of "Story arc" I repair it for you. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 11:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) (Unknown subject) Open this page,press enter to submit your message,if you getting disconnected,just refresh the page.... Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 08:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S: That's a chat page. Finn 10 Did you notice my new series, Finn 10? I've already set up the characters, what it's about, his first 10 aliens, and the First Episode! Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 01:01, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Could Stan be in your series? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S Do you like my signeture? Ultimate FuzzBall Can I make a picture of him and use him? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Ult. Fuzzball Can I use him then? And may I draw him on the COMPUTER??!? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 22:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Ult. Fuzzball Okay. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 22:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Contest I think you already told me. I archived my talk page, so your first one may be in the third archive. Still, I am going to check it out. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Crossover Just add Stan(Duh),All his aliens,Rehk, and Kael in it. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 19:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Future Echo Echo and Future Ultimate Echo Echo Here they are! Your Welcome! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 23:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Future Echo Echo and Future Ult. Echo Echo I use paint to make them! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 00:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Don't Leave Well... I might stay if Ancy gets kicked off. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 12:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE RE Don't Leave I would care about that dead rose! It would've been the biggest rose ever! But yea... I really only have a online life. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 12:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Voters list Hey,you just list your name in my Voters section,it's suppose to be like this: Voters Add your name after your votes! * (add your name here) (Voted for "Yes" or "No") or... Voters Add your name after your votes! * (Add signatures here) (Voted for "Yes" or "No") P.S: Read my blog for more info. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories Maybe a couple of pages I do spam a bit, but most of the time they're relevant. I'm sorry either way, though. Solo28 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Finn 10 Did you check out Finn 10 yet? Oh, sorry. I forgot. There was a lot going on at my house, so it must've slipped my mind. Yay! ->Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 03:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) About the new aliens.... ....I already know it and create his page.Check that out.His name was Fasttrack,YAY!!! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Categories Hey,why do you make duplicate categories: "Aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX" and "Megatrix aliens"??? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 13:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Wiki I was asked to tell you about this wiki, so here I is! ^^ Please Join: alienx.wikia.com I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 23:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Re:Eatle I added something to Bigfoot. DeviantART Charbel take all of that image from DeviantART. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 10:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fusion I make a fusion of Hopefull and Waterflush (Sem 2.10 alien) -------> Also,can I use Hopefull? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! (He will appear in my new series or QFB) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :D! This site is much better than Ben10toys.net,right? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey,this how do you make your signature: 1.In your Preferences,there's a "Signature" section,change it. 2. Put the linking code "[[]]" in this case,put "User:Evolved To'kustar|Grey Matter will squash you like a bug!" between the "[[]]" 3. Check the "Custom signature box" 4.Save your changes. 5.Try your signatures in your userpage. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 05:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey dude, what's up? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Hi Did you read the Season one finale of Stan 14? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE RE RE Hi Don't worry. There won't be a big break consitering the fact that my school is out. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S How old are you? RE RE RE RE RE Hi Yeah. It ended today. And my teacher gave me a bear hug! And he was crying! :P DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 02:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson